A winder refers to a user-operated blind component (or fitting) that is rotatable for, for example, extending and retracting a cover or structure, such as a window blind. A winder can also be referred to as a clutch device or mechanism. Such fittings typically have a drive portion that engages a cord. The cord itself may or may not be beaded. For example, the cord may be referred to as a bead chain, which can be (but is not limited to) of a plastic or metal construction (or combinations thereof). The cord can be, but is not limited to, not and can be, but is not limited Operation of the cord allows the fitting to rotate. For example, the cord may be pulled in one direction to rotate the fitting in a blind extending direction, and the cord may be pulled in an opposite direction to rotate the fitting in a blind retracting direction.
During use, a user may attempt to pull the cord in various directions which may cause the cord to detach from (e.g. slide off from) the drive portion of the winder. It is necessary to reposition the cord onto the drive portion before the winder can be used again. To avoid such inconvenience, some winders include a sleeve that covers a part of the drive portion to minimise such detachment of the cord. However, there are several problems with this approach. If the sleeve is too flexible, it becomes ineffective for preventing detachment of the cord. If the sleeve is too rigid, it can be very difficult to initially attach the cord into the drive portion (e.g. during installation). Even if the sleeve is made to be both adequately flexible and rigid, it is still prone to cord detachment (e.g. if the cord is pulled too hard) or the sleeve may suffer from structural damage due to stress fatigue.
It is therefore desired to address one or more of the above issues or problems, or to at least provide a more useful alternative to existing winder fittings.